facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bearnea
Bearnea '''or '''Baernia, the "Land of The Bears", is a disputed region and partly recognized state in the Nutkia Grasslands, '''located in the Territory of The Colossal Nutkia. '''Baernia is a landlocked Nutkian nation, south of Beostan, west of Schiavolo, north of Taya and east of Pratheers. The Colossal does not recognize Baernian's existence as a political entity, and considers most of its territory a part of the Colossal Nutkia region within Colossal sovereign territory, but the Baernian are de-facto independent, and the tribe is member of the Confederation of Nutkia. Geography Bearnia is part of the Great Grassland and consists of rolling hills covered with long grass and scattered trees. The Baernian Nutks are nomadic and venture far outside the 19th century boundaries set by Great Grammar and Spelling and other colonial nations. History blah! Political status The Confederation of Nutkia, Puro Pan Republic, Sigalle and Deutsche-Aelian Bund (DAB) recognize Baernia as an independent state, even with the preassure made by the Colossal. The government of Schiavolo is well disposed to the Baernian Nutks, giving them free access to Technochaotic and some hunting rights within Schiavolo itself. Governor Palatino Linotype is on speaking terms with several Baernian chiefs and recognises their authority. It is not official government policy to recognise the independence of Baernia but Governor Linotype has paid many unofficial visits to parts of Baernia. Demographics The Baernian are a collection of Nutks tribes and clans that live in an extense area, betwen the Smudge river in the east to the Rivearahs as their max extension in the west. Between the Baernian tribes, they canm be divided in two big groups, the Tribes of the Forests and the tribes of the Grasslands. Smutken The Smutken are the Baernian clans that live more in the north and east, along the Smudge river. The Smutken clans are separated in 3 big groups: the Delta Smutkens, Eastern Smutken and Western Smutken, according to their location to the Smudge river. The Smutken lived, traditionally, in fortified forts, and where a race of proud warriors: In difference to the western Baernians, they became sedentary, and used the Smudge river to move. They where hunters, and had some degree of agriculture, but due the close rainforest of Schiavolo, they stopped being a rider nation, and abandoned much of the heavy clothing and armors of iron of the Western Baernian, to heavy and hot for the climate. Technochaotic Only recently, the Baernians have come again to the ruins of the lost city of Technochaotic, during a time of raids, famine and destruction, under the guarding eyes of the Grammarians. The Baernians of Technochaotic aren't truly a clan or tribe, but Priests and Priestess to the ancient gods of Nature. In the "New Cult of Ancient Times" of Technochaotic, are bringed from Baernian and Pratheers nomadic camps children that their desesperated fathers where obligated to abandone in the desert in other situations, due the famine, and are bringed instead as human sacrifices to the gods of nature: But the gods of nature don't claim for blood, and adoration, and these children, sacrifices, became the Priests and priestess to pray to the ancient and forgotten gods of Aels. The Nroar then, is a way of purification and to reach the world of souls and nature, and instead of the face, it covers all the body of the Nroarer. Baernian of the Forests The Baernian of the forests are divided in Eastern and Western Baernian: Eastern tribes that live in Schiavolo (Muchgrass, Byriver and Niceplace, in Grammarian) and in the west of Exceptafterc river, the Moor and Wald Baernian Baernian of the Grasslands Government There is no formal government in Baernia. Instead there are a number of tribes, each with their ow chieftain and wearing their distinctive nroar Baern, Baernia ----------------- Baern is the Capitol of Baernia, and is placed near the Smudge. Originally was an old Tayan fortified town, raided and burned several times by the Baernians, until the Colossal, in a war with the Nutks, conquested the city, and make it the formal capitol of the province of Baernia, obligating part of the Baernians to settle, permanently in Baern. Baernian Hut, Baernia -------------------------- The Baernian, along with the Pratheers, are from the Nutk tribes, the less advanced and less close to the Wentviska Aelian civilizations: Most of the Baernian, skilled horseman, are semi-nomadic people, who live most of the time in the back of a horse, behind their cattle, building small huts for each season. Only the action of the governments of Colossal and (in that time) New Grammar, obligated several Baernian clans to live in reductions and villages, and the existence of border patrols put in a danger the semi-nomadic live of the Baernians. Baernian Raider, Baernia ----------------------------- Most of the Baernians, aside of skilled horseman, are warriors, but more importantly, raiders: Due their precarious economy, the Baernians normally where in the need to use violence to get the needed resources to survive, being normally this a cause of the several and common tribal and clan wars. This conduct, also, began the antagonism between the Baernians and their sedentary, most peaceful and productive neighboars: Colossal, Beostanian and Schiavolian. The Baernian still largely use their traditional weapons (as spears, swords, battleaxes, bows, etc), but even if the Baernians don't have implemented almost no one of the Wentviska civilization technlogies, there is one largely used and addapted: weapons. The baernians allways do everything to get their hands in the most variable and extense amount of weapons: from muskets to portatile SAMs missles, Anti-tank missiles and mortairs: everything they can get, and move with a horse, is useful for them... Even lately, due the incorporation of the Baernians to the Confederation of Nutkia (not recognized by the Colossal) they have received from the southern more advanced Nutk tribes heavy equipment, as artillery, armored vehicles and even aircrafts, and the Baernians quickly (try) to learn their use, so in future raids they can be more effective bringing back to their huts all kind of things looted... Category:Continent of Aels Category:Fictional Territories Category:History of the Nutkia Grasslands